Townsend Coleman
Townsend Coleman (born May 28, 1954) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Michaelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Tick in The Tick, Waldo in Where's Waldo? and Wayne Gretzky in ProStars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Katzeneisnerman (ep95) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Chick (ep12) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Falseface (ep34), Lieutenant (ep17) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989-1990) - Carney (ep48), Norm (ep52), Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Canard Thunderbeak *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Protectorate Agent#2 (ep36), Superego Dodgers (ep36) *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Gobo Fraggle, Architect Doozer, Wrench Doozer *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Hercules (ep41) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget (1985) - Additional Voices *Jem (1988) - Riot/Rory Llewelyn *Mighty Magiswords (2017) - Neddy, Red Herring (ep31) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Bobby Bob Yokel, Bobby Fenster (ep55), Bryce Wallace (ep58), FBI Agent (ep35), Hal Slug (ep26), Les Tarr (ep51) *ProStars (1991) - Wayne Gretzky *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Enforcer Dispatcher (ep5) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Captain (ep16), Co-Pilot (ep18), Death Fist Ninja (ep45), Programmer (ep8), Thug Leader (ep52) *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996) - Michelangelo *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2007) - Campus Guard (ep48) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Mugsy (ep4), Rocco (ep17) *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998-2000) - Accountant (ep52), Mayor (ep51), Nerdy Kid (ep31) *The Tick (1994-1996) - The Tick, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sentinel Prime, News Bot, PA Voice (ep25), Tracks (ep40) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Waldo *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Morrie *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Morrie *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Hoskins *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) - Additional Voices *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Dr. Will Magnus *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Commissioner James Gordon *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Drill Operator 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Dino-Riders in the Ice Age (1990) - Astra *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - '87 Michelangelo, Clerk 'Movies' *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Knotty *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Turtles Takes Time (and Space) (2016) - 1980's Michelangelo, Pirate Captain 'TV Specials' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - Tom Fool *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - 80's Michelangelo *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Daniel, Joseph, Samuel *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Miles Standish (ep7) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2014) - George (ep550), Jason, Mr. Prosecutor (ep550), Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: The Day Ambrosia Stood Still (2004) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - Additional Voices *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Commissioner James Gordon *Mass Effect (2007) - Lord Darius, News Broadcaster, Rafael Vargas, Zabaleta *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Soldiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2018. Category:American Voice Actors